BLUE FIRE
by AkilahMercy
Summary: Rewrite of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Seven, WARNING: DARKER THEMES. Not abandoned: new chapter coming in June and updates throughout the summer.
1. Prologue

**First of all, holy shit Shield and the Seven has become so popular.**

 **Unfortunately, I reread it, and now realize the writing is absolutely horrible. Oops?**

 **Now, since people seemed to like it, I'm rewriting it. The plot will be pretty much the same, however, the writing will not seem like a fourth-grader's**

 **Cheers!**

 **(Updating first chapter sometime in June this is just the prologue to keep you guys interested haha)**

 _LINE BREAK_

Percy stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Nightmares plagued his sleep, and all Percy could see when he closed his eyes was blood.

Blood everywhere.

Percy heard Piper's screams, his own, Jason's, Leo's.

Annabeth's.

He saw monsters taking over, he saw his mother killed in front of him.

He saw Paul defending a group of innocent children, getting himself killed in the process.

Children.

The innocent, the mortals. Gaea killed them all.

The demigods were taken prisoner, forced to fight each other to the death for the amusement of the cruel, _sickening_ monsters.

Percy just couldn't deal with that. He couldn't sleep.

Thank the gods it wasn't real.

It wasn't real…right?

Suddenly unable to breathe, Percy shot out of bed, sprinting out of his cabin.

Everything was okay.

Everything was fine.

 _Gaea is gone._

 _We are safe._

 _No more wars._

Percy let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and trudged back to his cabin.

He collapsed on his bed, giving in.

He let himself be enveloped by the darkness, welcoming it for once.

 _Percy was in space._

 _Wait, space?_

 _That couldn't be right._

 _But it was. Percy's surroundings were dark, with stars twinkling in the distance._

 _Percy saw a huge shadow._

 _He followed it, leading him to a blue giant._

 _Thanos, a voice whispered to him._

 _The blue man seemed distracted._

 _Percy shivered as he heard the rough, cold voice coming from the creature before him._

 _"Hello, Perseus Jackson."_

"Percy?"

"No. NO!"

"PERCY! WAKE UP!"

The familiar voice of Annabeth rang through Percy's brain, pulling him from the reigns of unconsciousness and into her arms.

Percy collapsed onto Annabeth, breathing heavily.

"A-Are you alright, Percy?"

Percy shook his head. He lifted his head just enough to be able to see Annabeth.

"Never."

Percy took in Annabeth's features. She seemed more tired, more worn. The bags under her eyes showed that she was just as sleepless as Percy, maybe even more.

Annabeth sighed and kissed Percy's cheek.

"Come on. Let's go, Chiron has a quest for us."

Annabeth took his hand, leading the still terrified Percy to the big house.

Chiron greeted them at the door, smiling a sad smile that seemed to come a lot more often.

They sat down at a table, Percy struggling to sit as Annabeth watched Chiron expectantly.

"We found Leo." Chiron said quietly, seeming as if he was expecting a huge reaction.

There was none.

Percy and Annabeth stared at Chiron, unable to comprehend his words.

He found Leo?

"You found Leo?"

Chiron hesitated, Percy and Annabeth noticing.

Percy's eyes narrowed.

"Did you find Leo or not?"

Chiron paused before speaking slowly and softly, as if Percy and Annabeth were children that would throw a tantrum.

"No-"

Percy stood up, eyes blazing. He spoke in a deathly calm voice that he never knew he could achieve.

 _"Then why did you call us here."_

Chiron didn't even flinch.

"We found him, but we didn't."

Percy's eyes were the ocean, tossing, turning, wild.

"He contacted us through Iris message, but was captured. By mortals."

Annabeth's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she gently tugged on Percy's sleeve to tell him to sit down.

"W-Which mortals, Chiron?"

Annabeth had a sneaking suspicion she knew who it had been.

Chiron somehow looked both Annabeth and Percy dead in the eye.

"The Avengers."

 _LINE BREAK_

HOPE YOU LIKED IT

 **I mean**

 **I sure did but I'm just a depressing person**

 **If you didn't notice, this story has darker themes than the original.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Akilah**


	2. Chapter 1: Hi?

**Chapter 1**

 **HELLO! Yeah I know I'm a month late but I was in China so I mean...**

 **Like half this chapter was already finished but I couldn't post it in China because I did not have any time whatsoever... Sorry!**

Percy and Annabeth walked tiredly on the sidewalk, nearly collapsing from exhaustion.

Leo was gone.

They had to face it, after scouring New York for hours on end, Leo was nowhere to be found.

He was gone.

Maybe even forever.

Just as they were about to turn around, there was a tremor in the streets of New York.

A piercing scream rattled through the city.

Percy and Annabeth's heads snapped up simultaneously, their eyes finding each other, coming to a conclusion.

Somebody was in danger. A woman, from the sound of it.

Percy and Annabeth pushed aside the exhaustion and followed the sound, raced to the source of the scream, catching a glimpse of flaming red hair flying through the air.

Another piercing scream disturbed the peace, seemingly traveling farther and farther away.

A loud roar followed.

Another scream.

The sound of ripping.

Percy and Annabeth ran even faster, panting as they reached a clearing. A body hung from the jaws of a monster, one that Percy was far too familiar with.

The Minotaur.

The monster was just as ugly as Percy remembered, saliva dripping off the teeth, jagged horns, a sickeningly muscular body.

Fun.

The revolting creature turned to face Percy, the body of a mysterious redhead falling out of its open jaw.

Annabeth carried her to a spot far away from the Minotaur's reach. She joined Percy, together staring down the monster that had once kidnapped Percy's mom.

It almost seemed to cower under two accusing glares.

Of course, the Minotaur doesn't cower.

The monster charged, slashing wildly as Percy parried a strike easily.

Annabeth was a blur, the metallic shine of her dagger cutting through the air like a lightning bolt.

The Minotaur was easily defeated, leaving behind a pile of shimmery golden dust, looking nothing like the revolting creature that was sent to the depths of Tartarus.

What a beautiful sight, golden sand adorning the bright, lively green and red of the grass clearing.

Of course, it was much more beautiful than when the Minotaur had been standing on the grass.

As Percy and Annabeth both smiled for the first time in what felt like ages, panic ripped through their bodies.

The woman.

The redhead that they had left in the open had disappeared. There was a thin trail of deep red liquid leading into the city.

Percy and Annabeth sprinted along the trail, following the red footprints. As the crashed through the woods, Percy began to feel like he was being followed. Nudging Annabeth, Percy turned around to see what was going on, only to be met with a sleek, black handgun pointed at his chest by a middle-aged man in a suit.

Percy smiled weakly.

"Hi?"

 **Yes I do realize my chapters are short but that's partially because half the time I'm too lazy to write and my typing cannot keep up with my thought process**

 **Love,**

 **Akilah**


End file.
